


A Secret Kiss

by SmutFactory



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sleep Sex, wholesome???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Mao Mao is a really, REALLY heavy sleeper.
Relationships: Mao Mao/Adorabat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Secret Kiss

The little blue bat turned restlessly in her slumber, hanging upside-down from the middle bunk. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced toward the window. It was still the middle of the night, not even close to morning. She grumbled in annoyance and dropped down from her perch, peeking over the side of the bed.

"Mao Mao, I can't sleep. Will you read me a bedtime story?" Adorabat asked. No response. She peeked out further. "Mao Mao?"

Below her in the bottom bunk the sheriff was fast asleep, splayed out on his back with a blanket loosely draped over him. Adorabat glanced up at the top bunk. Badgerclops seemed to be completely out too, snoring away. Her eyes darted around the room, making absolutely sure no one else was around, before hopping down to the bottom bunk.

"Mao Mao? You awake...?" 

She poked his side a couple times, just to be safe. He didn't even budge. When he was in a deep slumber like this, nothing short of the monster alarm would wake him.

Perfect.

Adorabat climbed up onto his stomach, then carefully crawled up to his chest until their faces were inches apart. She stared at his sleeping face intently, as she often did when he wasn't looking. It wasn't exactly a secret that she was hopelessly obsessed with Mao Mao, but she was obsessed in more ways than he knew. Her eyes gradually drifted downward and focused on his mouth, his lips open just slightly as tiny snores escaped. Adorabat gulped, her heart racing, bracing herself for what she was about to do. 

"I love you, Mao Mao..." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, leaning her face in closer and closer until... they finally connected. Her lips touched his and she felt their gentle embrace for only a moment before pulling away, blushing intensely with a huge smile on her face.

_I did it I did it I did it!!! I kissed Mao Mao!!!_ , she thought excitedly. _My first kiss! My first kiss was Mao Mao!!!_

She had to stop herself from jumping for joy, looking back at Mao Mao to make sure she didn't wake him. Still counting sheep, his expression didn't even change. Once again she found herself staring.

_...I wanna kiss him more..._

Feeling a bit braver, she leaned in once more. But instead of a quick smooch, this time she locked lips with him and stayed there. She absorbed herself in the warmth of his breath and the gentle embrace of the soft fur of his lips. She relished this feeling of connection with her idol, but even that wasn't enough for her. She craved a more intimate kiss... an _adult_ kiss...

"Mmmmm... mmmmm..."

Feeling more adventurous, she pressed her kiss deeper, slowly sliding her tongue past his jagged teeth and into his mouth. She rolled her tongue around his, melding their saliva together. To her surprise, she felt Mao Mao's tongue move in response. She opened one eye slightly to check. He was definitely still asleep. It seemed like he was doing this unconsciously.

With strange, sloppy movements, it attempted to twist around hers as well. Their tongues curled together in harmony, completely intertwined with each other. Adorabat's little heart was beating through her chest, her ear twitched happily. It was like they were truly connected...

The bat and her sleeping beauty continued passionately making out for a good few minutes. She didn't want to let go. She would have loved for this to go on forever... but she couldn't push her luck too far. Reluctantly, she pulled her face away from his, strings of saliva still linked between their mouths.

"Pwahhhhh..."

She leaned backwards in a daze, her face beet red, overcome with desire. She basked in that warm, fuzzy feeling for a moment before coming back to her senses. This was probably a good place to stop for the night, right? She turned around, getting ready to return to her middle bunk... but then she noticed something: a large bulge in Mao Mao's blanket. Adorabat tilted her head curiously and decided to investigate, carefully pulling away the blanket.

She was suddenly face to face with the foreign object as it sprang up right in front of her eyes. Emerging from his jet black fur was a pink, fleshy shaft. Adorabat may be young, but it didn't take her long to figure out exactly what this was.

"Muh... Mao Mao's... d-dick..." She stammered, awestruck.

Mouth agape, she inched forward for a closer look, eyeing the whole thing over intently. It was shiny and smooth, save for a few bulging veins, and it was tapered at the tip. 

"S-so cool... so... c-cute..."

Unable to hold herself back, Adorabat wrapped the tips of her wings around his cock and pressed it against her cheek. Her heart fluttered as his heartbeat pulsed against her skin, feeling the heat of the blood running through it.

"Mao Mao's dick... Mao Mao's dick..." She muttered happily, nuzzling her face against it.

The cock seemed as happy as she was, throbbing more energetically as she caressed it. Regaining composure, Adorabat pulled the cock away from her face, staring at it again.

"I... I wanna kiss it too..."

Empowered by her previous kiss, she puckered her blue lips and planted a quick kiss on the tip of his fleshy shaft. It bounced and trembled excitedly in response. Adorabat let out a tiny gasp at the reaction.

"Heeheehee! He likes it!"

She cheerfully continued, peppering kisses all over his length, delighted as it wagged back and forth like a puppy's tail. She only stopped when she noticed something leaking out of the tip. Some sort of clear, sticky fluid. To be honest, the extent of her knowledge about dicks was 'boys probably have them'. She had no idea what was supposed to come next.

Although... she was suddenly overcome with the intense desire to taste it...

"Aaaaaaaahhhhmm!"

With little hesitation, the bat wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick, using her tongue to lap up the sticky nectar that leaked out. Tasted... salty. A little bitter, mostly just salty. But more importantly, it tasted like Mao Mao. There was no way she'd be satisfied with just that little morsel; she wanted to taste everything he had to offer. Her lips pursed tightly around, she slid his cock deeper into her mouth. The whole thing fit easily, and in no time her lips were all the way down to the base.

The feline cock twitched happily inside her warm, wet mouth, spurting more precum by the second. She twirled her thick, sticky tongue around its length, making sure to savor the taste of every inch of his flesh.

_Mao Mao's taste... Mao Mao's taste...!!!_

She started pumping her head back and forth, greedily sucking his dick like a frozen treat. To her, it tasted even better than that. With each push forward she slammed his meat as deep as it would go. Mao Mao's cock got ever more drenched in her saliva as she drooled with lustful hunger. The otherwise quiet room was filled with loud slurping and squelching.

"Mmmph! Mmgh! Ggghhk! Mmm!!!"

The little bat couldn't help but let out squeaks of ecstasy as her whole head was filled with her beloved hero's taste and scent. Her crotch started to get just as wet as her mouth. She was so lost in bliss that she didn't even notice Mao Mao himself turning a bit, letting out some faint noises in his sleep.

"Ungh... ah... I'm gonna..." He mumbled.

"Mmmmgh?!"

His cock started twitching and throbbing even more than before. Adorabat's eyes widened in shock as her tasty treat suddenly erupted in her mouth. Her cheeks swelled, becoming filled with hot, gooey cream. Even as the sticky substance coated her mouth, she diligently kept her lips shut tight and gulped down Mao Mao's entire load. Though unexpected, the pungent flavor and aroma of his sperm sent her straight to heaven.

"Glk... glk... glk..."

She greedily slurped all the semen she could befor finally letting go of his cock.

"Pwah!" Adorabat gasped, swinging her head back. "Yummy! Tastes even better than bugs!"

She glanced down at his dick, the last few drops of white goo dribbling down the pink length. She then looked back at Mao Mao's face, a serene smile on his lips.

"He squirted the white stuff... that means he felt good, right? I... I made him feel good..."

Staring at his still-erect cock, she got a sudden urge she'd never felt before. Without even realizing it, she was already leaking some juices herself, unconsciously rubbing her groin on Mao Mao's fur. Her whole body felt burning hot.

"Ah... I... I wanna feel good too... I want it... inside..."

Adorabat crawled closer to his dick, positioning her body right up against it to help visualize. It was more than half the size of her whole torso. Would it fit...? It fit pretty easily in her mouth, so surely this shouldn't be much different...

With a determined gulp, she stood up on Mao Mao's waist and grabbed a hold of his cock. She angled her hips just right - not an easy feat with only one real leg - and slowly brought them downward. The tapered, pointed tip grazed against her lower lips already dripping with her juices. That first bit slid in easily, but it only got bigger from there. Even just the tip being inserted sent her heart aflutter.

She clumsily wiggled her hips, attempting to lower herself down. His cock got wider and wider the further down she went, already stretching her pussy more than she thought possible. She was determined to go all the way. 

"Hah... hah... just... a little more..." Adorabat's voice trembled with lustful panting.

Increasingly horny and impatient, she impulsively forced her hips downward. It seemed she didn't know her own strength, because with that final push his cock abruptly slipped all the way into her hole, heavily lubricated by her own juices. Now sitting on Mao Mao's hips, her whole body suddenly felt full to bursting. Adorabat gasped sharply, then quickly covered her mouth with her wings to keep herself from screaming. 

"Hmmmrrrghh!! Hmmmph...! Hhhhh...!" 

Once the shock had passed, she hesitantly withdrew her wings and looked down. There was a noticeable bulge in her belly, which scared her a bit at first. But to her surprise, it didn't hurt at all, even as her insides were stretched to their limit. In fact, it was... really nice. She could feel his cock twitching and throbbing inside her, each little movement sending shivers up her spine.

"Mao Mao's... inside me..." She whispered, placing a wing on the bulge in her gut. "We're t-together..."

She found herself unable to move for the moment, her fleshy walls contracting happily around around his shaft, feeling their heartbeats become one. But eventually her carnal urges got the better of her, craving ever more pleasure. Placing her wings on Mao Mao's waist for support, she started shakily lifting her hips. Her lower lips left a sticky trail of love juices on his cock as it began sliding out. But before it slid all the way out, she slammed her hips back down. She let out another pleasured gasp; the sensation of his hard rod smashing against her deepest point was divine, as if his cock was perfectly sized for her alone.

She quickly learned that this motion was far better than just sitting on his dick, and it wasn't long before she got deep into the rhythm. Hunched forward, she greedily bounced up and down on his cock, her soaking wet pussy slapping noisily against his hips. Her insides stretched wide over and over again, the tapered tip of his shaft poked her in just the right spot each time, sending waves of ecstasy throughout her little body.

"Mao Mao... Mao Mao...!" She bit her lip, struggling to keep her voice down "I'm having sex with Mao Mao...!"

Adorabat's gaze was locked on the hero's sleeping face as she rode him. He started shifting a bit, breathing more heavily than before.

"Mrrrrrr... oh yeah..." He murmured. "Right there..."

Hearing any words of approval from him, even while unconscious, sent her heart skyrocketing. Completely losing the ability to control herself, she sped up her movement, rapidly thrusting herself up on his cock. She felt it throbbing wildly inside her, just like before. Something intense started building within her too as his spear repeatedly smashed into her.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She squeaked, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "I f-feel weird! S-Something's coming...!"

"Ngh... cumming..." Mao Mao muttered.

Suddenly, she felt something burning hot squirting deep into her womb. The thick white goo quickly filled every inch of her tiny body as his dick pulsated inside her. Adorabat stopped in her tracks, the waves of hot semen triggering her own orgasm. She covered her mouth as she , her screams of pleasure muffled against her wings as all the tension building up inside her was released. Eyes rolling back, her pussy contracted tightly around his dick, as if trying to contain as much of her hero's cum as possible. Her whole body twitched in ecstasy and her stomach swelled with his sperm until it could hold no more. The warm semen slowly oozed out as both their orgasms finally subsided.

Adorabat's wings fell to her sides as she slumped backward, drooling from her wide, satisfied smile. She trembled in the afterglow, her belly full of cum, and could already feel his cock softening inside her. She looked down at Mao Mao, still asleep of course. He looked just as satisfied as she was. She crawled onto Mao Mao's chest and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"This'll be our little secret..."

She looked over her shoulder, realizing the the mess she had made. His flaccid cock was covered in his own cum, along with most of his waist. Not to mention the semen still dripping out of her pussy.

"I know just how to clean this up~" She smiled, licking her lips.


End file.
